Since when has there been a Batgirl?
by Mlle Karo
Summary: "Oh, of course! There's a Batgirl! AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL US." Oneshot.


**A.N/ Yeah, this is one reason why S&S has been so late. I've been working on a zillion oneshots at once. Most of them about Batgirl. Jeez, I love her so much. x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics. No characters or places mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

Barbara Gordon rubbed the back of her neck and stretched. She was sitting in the Batcave, in full costume, working on files for Batman. The last three hours had been spent updating the Batcomputer information base on Nerium and Jester, who had spent the last three months on a havoc spree. As much as she wanted to stretch her legs for a bit, Batgirl still had documents on Gemini and the Inquisitor that needed to be classed. All in a day's work.

She ended up being saved by the bell: a video window opened itself, and she was greeted by a familiar face and pair of black sunglasses.

"Robin," she nodded, grinning.

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to know where Batman is, would you?"

"Calm down, Boy Blunder!" Barbara rolled her eyes behind the cowl, trying not to laugh at his eagerness. "He's on a date with Catwoman. Are you in trouble?"

Robin laughed and was about to answer - probably with some sort of smart-ass remark - when he was interrupted by someone on his end of the call.

"Dude! Is that a _girl's_ voice?"

Robin jerked his head back and was about to end the call when someone grabbed what Batgirl assumed was Rob's wrist-computer and yanked it to the side. A freckled face and a mop of ginger hair filled the screen, gaping unattractively.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"No-one of your concern," Batgirl deadpanned. What was Robin playing at, calling her when his team was around? If they didn't know of her existence, it was for a reason. Oh - he was looking for Bruce. He couldn't have known. "You, however, are Wallace West, also known as Kid Flash, a member of Batman's covert team and one of Robin's closest friends along with Red Arrow and myself."

"I've never heard of you," he accused, looking suspicious.

"And maybe there's a reason to that," she replied sarcastically. "Robin, do you want me to call Batman for you, or can this wait?"

"Nah, its fine. We just wanted to find out when the next mission was." The boy wonder shook Wally of his arm and resumed his call.

"If you were here you could be helping me patrol," Barbara said, trying to ignore the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"More like helping you do paperwork," the kid was grinning, ignoring the yells of 'DUDE! WHO IS SHE?' in the background. "Having fun?"

"Don't push me," she warned playfully. "Coincidentally, when are you coming back?"

"Need homework help?"

She gave him the best bat-glare she could, which of course just confirmed his theory. He tried to bite back his laughter - and, as always with Dick, failed miserably.

"Whatever. I'll be back before dinner, so tell Agent A not to worry. See ya, Batgirl."

With one last wave, he cut the connection.

* * *

Wally kept on badgering him.

"Who was that? Why was she in the Batcave? Why don't I know her? She said she was your best friend!"

"Jeez, KF, take a chill pill, will you?' Robin said, annoyed. "That was Batgirl."

"Oh, of course! There's a Batgirl! AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL US."

"Why would I need to tell you?"

Kid Flash wanted to rip his hair out, and did a few laps around the room (in less than a second) to let out some steam. And of course Dick wasn't paying any attention to him at all, just tapping away at his smart phone, probably texting someone - probably texting _Batgirl_.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because we're best friends! You NEVER thought to even MENTION that there was a Batgirl?"

"Like I said, you didn't need to know. She isn't related to me in any way. Or to Batman. She's just... a partner. Besides, I don't see her a lot, other than school or patrolling."

"Well why isn't she part of the Team? What's she like? Who is she? Is she hot?"

"She isn't part of the Team because Batman doesn't think she's ready. Besides, her Dad would freak if she was out so much."

"What?" Robin ignored him, instead grinning at his phone. "Who are you texting, anyways? Are you texting her?" In a flash, Wally had snatched Rob's phone and was tracking through his text messages. "Hey, who is _Babs_? Why are you talking about me?"

"Hey, give that back!" Robin flushed deep red and jumped over the couch, trying to grab it back. Wally held the phone in the air, above the shorter boy's head, and continued to read the messages.

"Hey, look, little x's! Ohh, dude! Come on! You have a Batgirl AND a girlfriend? What happened to the bro code?"

"Wall-"

"Hang on - she knows about me? Your girlfriend IS Batgirl!"

"WALLY!" The little bird's face was now flushed red. He vaulted on the redhead's back to try and retrieve the device.

"… Am I interrupting something?" Of course, Artemis chose that moment to enter, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Artemis!" Wally cried, throwing Dick off his back. "Did you know that there was a Batgirl?"

"Well… yeah." The archer looked at the speedster weirdly as she crossed the living room. "I mean, everyone in Gotham knows about her. She showed up not too long ago."

"How do you know so much about Gotham? Don't you live in Star City?" Wally couldn't help but be suspicious of her information. And it had NOTHING to do with being jealous that she knew about Batgirl and he didn't.

"My cousin lives there. I go visit a lot." Telling him the same story she told Robin, Artemis helped herself to an apple and dropped down onto the couch, glad to take advantage of the TV before Superboy came in and turned on the static.

"Uh-huh, and did you know that Robbie here was DATING Batgirl?"

"Is that so?" The blond's smirk was down right malicious.

Robin groaned, realizing that with these two on his back he was never going to respected again. He could already feel the oncoming ridicule. However, Barbara chose that blessed moment to return his favour and call his mobile. The Boy Wonder heaved a sigh of relief, before realizing, horrified, that Wally was still holding his phone.

The speedster cackled and answered, putting the call on speaker. "Heelloo, Batgirl!" he schmoozed.

"Kid Flash," Babs said in an exhausted voice. "I don't know why you answered Robin's phone, but tell him that Jason and Tim are fighting again and that I can't watch Steph and Cass and keep those two apart on my own, so he better get his butt back to the Batcave, pronto." Her voice sounded more distant, as if she was facing away from the phone. "DAMIEN, NO! Ugh, Robin, I need backup here!" With that, the girl wonder hung up.

The older heroes shrugged at one another, having no idea what had just happened, before Artemis noticed the look of terror on Dick's face. "Not again," he groaned. "Can't those kids stay put for one minute?" Grabbing his phone from Wally's hand, he practically sprinted towards the zeta tube. "Sorry guys!"

* * *

When Robin actually arrived in the Batcave seconds later, everything was calm, deathly quiet. Hoping that the Batfamily hadn't just killed itself, he took the stairs two at a time back into the Manor, only to look on at the living room, very confused.

Stephanie and Cassandra were sitting in a corner, the younger helping her older sister with her speaking exercises. Jason and Tim were playing cards on the carpet, something that looked suspiciously like poker. Jason had cards tucked into his pocket. Damien was scowling at the television, but looked nevertheless enthralled by the way Tarzan surfed on the trees.

And Barbara was sitting on the couch, her Calculus book in front of her next to a plate of Alfred's cookies.

"Figured you needed a save," she grinned, gesturing for him to sit down.

Robin blinked and laughed, taking his sunglasses off as he joined her. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Babs!"

Batgirl grinned and nudged him in the shoulder. "But it was worth it, right?"

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
